Bersepeda Berdua
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Sasuke-kun, tak mengapa jika perasaaanku ini tak berbalas. Karena aku tahu, kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai teman sekelas yang jalan pulangnya searah. Namun, izinkanlah aku untuk membisikkan isi hatiku satu kali ini saja... dimana langit di kala senja dan tulip ungu sangat terlihat cocok untukmu. warn: SH, DLDR! a fict for X-kun, maafkan aku yang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu.


**Bersepeda berdua**

.

.

.  
 **Rated: K+** **  
** **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Friendship** **  
** **Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata** **  
** **WARNING** : TYPO, Aneh dan NO SAD/HAPPY ENDING(alias gantung) cerita pendek ini hanyalah curahan hati saya yang lagi nggalau dan merasa di khianati oleh lagu ini :'( # ditimpuk fans JKT48# jadi... ini adalah fict hasil curhatan saya, tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya menerima segala flame, kritikan pedes, protesan atau apapun itu dengan lapang dada karena ini fict _oneshot_ beneran pengalaman saya :') inget, saya tidak menyalahkan lagu ini loh ya! Saya malah terinspirasi ^^  
hiks... ga usah banyak bicara, selamat membaca! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak setelah selesai membaca yaaa :')

.

.

.

Bersepeda berdua

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu meremas lipatan roknya dengan agak keras. Tangan mungilnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, membuat si sulung Hyuuga tersebut merasa bahwa ia memang tak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial di dalam dirinya. Mengenakan seragam yang dikatai norak-padahal hanya sesuai peraturan, rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai-yang akhirnya membuatnya dijuluki sadako, serta pulasan _make up_ sederhananya-yang lagi-lagi dicap sebagai 'si gadis pucat'.

Terlalu banyak kekurangan yang bisa dilihat oleh orang lain dalam dirinya, oh _plus_ satu lagi, jangan lupakan tubuh mungil yang hanya memiliki tinggi 150cm tersebut. Menurutnya, Memiliki tinggi seperti itu kadang membuat Hinata merasa di kelilingi oleh monster yang mempunyai tinggi lebih 20cm darinya. Yeah... 170cm itu rata-rata tinggi teman sekelasnya.

Rasanya... begitu menyesakkan.

Setelah menghembuskan napas pelan, Hinata kemudian memandangi jalanan aspal yang begitu lenggang selama beberapa saat. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang yang lewat, ia segera bergegas dan kembali Membiarkan sisi egois miliknya bertarung dengan hati nuraninya sendiri setelah sampai di sebrang jalan.

Hahh, benar juga... mereka berkata seperti itu ada benarnya kok. Kelebihan apa yang ia miliki selain merangkai bunga? Kekuatan apa yang ia miliki selain menahan airmata? Semangat apa yang bisa ia banggakan selain mengejar nilai untuk tidak kalah dengan sang bungsu Uchiha?

Semua itu tidak ada menariknya.

Sama sekali.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga itu kemudian memilih untuk tetap berfikir positif sambil menikmati perjalanan pulang kerumah. Matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat Hinata merasa wajar jika sudah tidak ada teman-teman yang berlalu-lalang, mengapa ia pulang sedikit terlambat? Salahkan saja jurnal dan piket kelas yang harus ia urus setiap harinya.

Tidak, jangan menyalahkan teman-teman satu kelasnya... Hinata hanya ingin membantu kok. Sepertinya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak terlalu mencolok, Lagipula memang tidak ada yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi pengurus kelas selain dirinya. Jadi ya, jabatan itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekara-

Suara jeruji roda yang tak asing di telinga membuat Hinata segera menoleh. Kemudian, manik lavender itu sontak terbelalak tak percaya saat mendapati sang ketua kelas-Sasuke Uchiha tengah menghentikan sepeda antik berwarna aluminium tepat di samping tubuhnya.

Hening yang menyelimuti selama beberapa saat terjadi karena Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, semua pertanyaan itu berkutat dengan satu orang bernama Sasuke. Seperti: Kenapa dia berhenti? Mengapa ia berhenti? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan kah dengannya-tidak mungkin! Lalu apa? apa ada tugas yang belum ia selesaikan? Kelasnya kurang bersihkah, atau apa?

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau diam di situ?" Suara yang mengalun bagaikan aliran listrik statis itu menyadarkan Hinata, membuatnya sedikit gelagapan karena sudah membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama hingga wajahnya terlihat bosan... atau malah mengejek?

Entahlah.

"H-hah?" Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberi tanggapan seperti itu. "M-maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ayo pulang bersamaku." Kata Sasuke tenang. "Kau hanya berjalan kaki, kan?"

Menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam posisi berbahaya, Hinata segera menolak tawaran itu dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak bisa, ba-bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu hanya menggidikkan bahu sebelum menjawab; "Kenapa?" dengan nada yang biasa.

Refleks, Hinata menatap _onyxs_ Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apa?"

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mudah? Maksudnya, bukankah ia sudah memiliki seorang pacar? Apa ia tidak khawatir dengan Sakura yang akan cemburu jika melihat mereka pulang bersama?

Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu sekaligus takut dengan ajakan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu."

Mendesah pelan karena si Hyuuga tak kunjung mengerti, Sasuke kemudian menepuk jok sepedanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia kan hanya ingin mengajak Hinata pulang, apa salahnya? "Ayo naiklah. Aku bonceng, lagi pula rumah kita searah."

Sayangnya, gadis bersurai indigo itu malah terdiam di tempatnya-seolah meminta Sasuke untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius mengajaknya pulang bersama, Ia bahkan hanya membuka bibir mungilnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dengan ajakan Sasuke barusan. Ck, berapa kali ia harus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama agar Hinata mau duduk manis dan membiarkan ia yang mengantarnya pulang?

"Hinata." Tegur Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sulung Hyuuga itu kembali mengerjab, lalu mundur satu langkah dengan cepat. "A-aku rasa Sakura-san akan salah paham. Lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Sakura sudah pulang siang tadi, kita hanya pulang bersama dan dia akan mengerti jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Mendengar jawaban pemuda di hadapannya barusan, semakin membuat Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan bersusah payah. "T-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun duluan sa-saja."

Menghembuskan nafas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke akhirnya menarik paksa gadis berperawakan mungil itu hingga duduk di jok belakang sepedanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, adik kandung dari Itachi Uchiha segera mengayuh pedal dengan segera agar mereka cepat sampai di rumah. Lihat, tidak butuh waktu tiga detik untuk membuat gadis pemalu itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Yah, meski secara paksa.

Hinata yang tahu-tahu sudah 'dibawa' Sasuke untuk pulang kerumah, tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya untuk tak terkejut. Ditambah dengan kecepatan sepedanya yang sedang, membuat jantung gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu berdetak dengan lebih cepat. Ba-bagaimana bisa pemuda itu membuatnya duduk dan langsung mengayuh- oh, sudahlah... nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Alih-alih meremas kerah bajunya agar bisa mengurangi rasa berdebar, indra Hinata malah mencium aroma mint-yang bercampur dengan sedikit keringat yang menguar dari tubuh tegap di dekatnya, aroma menyejukkan itu milik Sasuke.

 _Blush_

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

 _Well_ , Dibilang suka, Hinata memang cukup mengaggumi sosok intelektual ini. Dibilang mengaggumi, Hinata sebenarnya tahu bahwa perasaanya lebih dari itu. Dan jika di bilang cinta, Hinata juga sangat paham jika Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar yang kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

jadi... perasaan apakah yang ia rasakan sekarang?

Hanya teman sekelas, mungkin Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu jika suatu hari Hinata mengutarakan perasaanya. Miris...

Mencoba untuk tetap tenang dengan mengambil nafas dalam, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu kemudian mengalihkan kembali fikirannya pada hal yang bisa membuatnya lupa dengan situasi sekarang. Misal; ia harus membantu Ino-chan di toko bunga besok, dimana ia kedatangan pesanan tulip ungu yang warnanya cocok dengan karakter Sasuke. Bunga _import_ dari negara sebelah tersebut begitu menawan, misterius sekaligus sarat akan jawaban-bukankah itu persis dengan bungsu Uchiha ini?

-oh! Hinata, kau mulai lagi!

Menggigit bibirnya agak keras, Hinata dengan takut-takut menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang sudah ia kagumi semenjak SMP tersebut. Ya, Mereka tinggal bersebelahan, Sasuke pindah ke Konoha sekitar empat tahun yang lalu untuk sekolah di _Konohagakure Junior Highschool._ Meski begitu, kedua orangtua mereka ternyata sudah sangat akrab dan saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama.

Kemudian, tepat satu tahun yang lalu Sasuke memiliki seorang pacar berambut merah muda yang tak begitu Hinata kenal sosoknya. Namun Hinata tahu, Sasuke menerima cinta gadis itu pasti sudah berdasarkan pertimbangan yang matang. Ditambah ia sendiri yang tak pernah mengutarakan perasaanya, wajar Jika Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hatinya kan? Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya mencari siapa yang salah. Cukup jalani saja dan biarkan semuanya mengalir. Ikuti saja alurnya, dan berikan senyuman terbaik!

Angin sepoi yang bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut hitam Sasuke ke belakang, di tambah dengan lembayung senja yang mulai meredup membuat Hinata semakin yakin bahwa tulip ungu memang sangat cocok dengannya. Seandainya pemuda itu tahu, bahwa saat ini ada banyak sekali kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan... apa reaksi yang akan Sasuke berikan?

Menarik seulas senyum perlahan, gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian menatap tengkuk Sasuke yang begitu menawan. Rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya memang sudah tak asing lagi dan membuat Hinata terbiasa, namun air mata yang kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata tetap saja membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Berbisik pelan, Hinata membiarkan beberapa tetes airmatanya jatuh membasahi pipi saat mengatakannya. Mengutarakan isi hati yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pendam sendiri, lalu akankah Sasuke mengerti jika ia mengungkapkan perasaanya sekarang? Atau... ia malah akan menjauh?

Desir angin yang kembali berembus mampu untuk menyamarkan isakan kecil Hinata, seolah menjadi tameng yang melindunginya dari Sasuke agar bungsu Uchiha itu tak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatinya tengah menangis dalam diam. Bisikan lembut suaranya yang bagaikan menyatu dengan udara, membuat airmata Hinata kembali menetes. Benar juga, ini adalah _Cinta yang tak terbalas dari belakang_.

Meremas dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri, Hinata kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak. Sasuke... aku menyukaimu. Apakah kau menyadari perasaanku?

" _Ah, mungkin bagi dirimu aku hanya teman sekelas saja yang jalan pulangnya searah. Keberadaanku yang cepat sekali berlalu di matamu, mungkin hanya seperti angin."_

Atau mungkin... tidak sama sekali.


End file.
